Kinky and the Earthly Adventures
by Rose Verdict
Summary: Kathy Andresen had always been picked on by the mean guy in her class, Dean. However, one fateful day at the arcade set the stage for one of the greatest events in the history of PacWorld. Now, if only she could remember her own name... Rated T purely because I know some people that consider "dang" incredibly strong language.
1. Chapter 1-Ode to Beginnings

**So, here's a poem I was writing one night as I insomniacked through, and it also sets the stage for the rest of my stories with Kathy Andresen. My first time in the big leagues, hope you like it! XD**

* * *

Odes to the Story

* * *

Pac-man

Try as I may, I can't stop going

_wakka wakka wakka_

Apologizing is me saying

_wakka wakka wakka_

I wish I could stop, say I'm sorry

_wakka wakka wakka_

But in the end, all I can say is

_wakka wakka wakka_

* * *

Ghost Gang

Pinky wishes you'd say more than

_wakka wakka wakka_

Blinky's driven crazy by your

_wakka wakka wakka_

Inky can't think straight 'cause of your

_wakka wakka wakka_

Clyde wants us to free you from the

_wakka wakka wakka_

* * *

Freedom

Let's see how _they_ like it, going

_wakka wakka wakka_

Pac-Man disagreed with Blinky,

"_Wakka wakka wakka_"

Pinky told them Pac-Man meant not

_wakka wakka wakka_

He said, "Let's work on our freedom-"

_wakka wakka wakka_

and "-I hated eating you guys"

_wakka wakka wakka_

* * *

Victory

A girl called Kathy came to watch him

_wakka wakka wakka_

but harbored in her heart a doubt that

_wakka wakka wakka_

was Pac-Man's only purpose-NOT!

_wakka wakka wakka_

Then with a 'pop' and quite a lot of

_wakka wakka wakka_

Before her stood her hero, saying,

"_Wakka wakka wakka_"

Pinky piped up, translatng that

_wakka wakka wakka_

"Thank you, Kathy, for freedom from-

_wakka wakka wakka_

-this arcade game, really a prison.

_wakka wakka wakka_

To show our gratitude, when you say

_wakka wakka wakka _

you'll have the powers of us" and-a

_wakka wakka wakka_

"and also, have some of these pellets"

_wakka wakka wakka_

"They're a surprise for you who helped us"

_wakka wakka wakka _

And now, my friends, we take our leave

_wakka wakka wakka _

As they receded out of earshot

_wakka wakka wakka _

Kathy ate a pellet and said

_wakka wakka wakka _

She walked right home and felt like singing

_wakka wakka wakka_.

* * *

**I know, I know, most likely not my best work, heck, I've only got the one so far, but the rest of the story things are in normal form, so they oughta make much more sense. This is the only "Pac-Man" video game-related part. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!**

**R.V.**


	2. Chapter 2-Where Things Get Strange

**Up until the whole "turns-into-Kinky-part," this all happened to me in different timeframes-courtesy of Dean's inspiration. You know who you are. Anywho, presenting…**

**Kinky and the Earthly adventures!**

* * *

Kathy's POV

I was only walking through the halls with my lifetime best friend, Bella. Suddenly, the kids around me started kicking me and laughing until Bella pulled a "Kick me" sign off of my back. It was in my archnemesis's handwriting. I started crying as Bella helped me to class. Come on! Dean can't even keep his reasons for bullying me straight, and whatever it was happened nine or more years ago, if it happened at all.

I wandered during recess, lost in thought, until my rear end started exploding in pain (not really, but it sure felt like it), and when I looked behind me, I found the culprits; Dean and a football.

"OWZA YOWZA!" I yelped. "What was that for?!" I'm really a nice person, but Dean hates my guts.

"Same as this," came Dean's voice from behind me (I'd squeezed my eyes shut from the pain, but now I opened them in shock and horror) right before he shoved me and I slipped on ice. I fall forward and get it mostly on my teeth. Suddenly I remember the strange dream where I freed the Pac-Man characters… 'It was no dream!' I realize as my hands find a bag with pellets in it inside my pocket. I pull one out and pop it into my mouth. Hm…tastes like…I don't know what, but it's good…then I noticed the pain is gone.

I decided to try one of the bigger pellets, and when I did, I said, "Wakka-"

My necklace, a butterfly with green wings flecked in black and white, began to glow.

"-wakka-"

Bella rushed over to me and grabbed my arm as the glow grew.

"-wakka."

The glow became blindingly bright, and right before I blacked out, losing myself, I had only one thought:

"Bad idea!"

* * *

No POV

Dean's jaw dropped as he looked at the spot where the two girls had been seconds before. "Where the FEEZY did they go?!" he yelled.

* * *

**So, that's the first real chapter for yous. I shall see ya laters! XD**

**R.V.**


End file.
